Building Maintenance Status
Building Maintenance Status is a note White Day: A Labyrinth Named School and Remake. It details the information the about Air duct. Location It is found in front of the hallway leading to the Home Economics Classroom and the Workshop on the 1st floor of the Main Building, Section 1. Transcript 2001 English= Building Maintenance Status Condition of the Main Building 9th March 1) There is a steam leakage in the extractor fans located inside the vents that connects the girl's bathroom and the machine room. The valves inside the vents will need to be tightened to stop the flow of the steam. 2) We will be placing the fluorescent lights in the hallway in front of the Home Economics room tomorrow morning. |-|Korean= (본관) 건물 설비 현황 (3)월 (9)일 -가정실습실 앞의 복도 형광등 공사 내일까지 완료. -본관 1층 여자 화장실에서 기계실 까지 연결된 환풍구 에서 증기 누출 |-|Portuguese= Situação da Manutenção do Prédio Condição do prédio principal 9 de Março 1) Há um vazamento de vapor nas ventoinhas do exaustor localizadas dentro das tubulações de ventilação que conectam o banheiro das garotas e a sala de máquinas. As válvulas no interior das tubulações precisarão ser apertadas para parar o fluxo de vapor. 2) Estaremos colocando as lâmpadas fluorescentes no corredor em frente à Sala de Economia Doméstica amanhã de manhã. 2015 English= Building Maintenance Status As of March 9 -The installation of a light fixture next to the Workshop is scheduled to be completed by tomorrow. -Please make sure to tidy up all tools and ladders after their use. -The Wiring of the Workshop is currently under repair. ※ To workers Please do not close the steam valve of the ventilation window. |-|Korean= 건물 설비 상황 3월 9일 현재. - 기계 실습실 옆 공터의 형광등 공사 내일까지 완료 - 공사 후 사다리 및 공구 정리 요망 - 기계 실습실의 배선 고장 수리 중 ※ 작업자들에게 환풍구의 증기 밸브 잠그지 말 것 전달. |-|Portuguese= Situação da manutenção do prédio ''' Referente ao dia 9 de Março -A instalação de uma luminária próximo à '''Oficina está programada para ser finalizada até amanhã. -Por favor, certifique-se de organizar todas as ferramentas e escadas após seu uso. -A fiação da Oficina está passando por reparos no momento. ※ Aos trabalhadores, favor não fechar a válvula de vapor da grade de ventilação. |-|Français= Statut du bâtiment en maintenance A partir du 9 Mars. - L'installation d'un luminaire à côté de l'atelier devrait être terminé demain. - Assurez-vous de bien ranger tous les outils et échelles après leur utilisation. - Le câblage de l'atelier est actuellement en réparation. ※ Pour les ouvriers : S'il vous plaît ne fermez pas la soupape de vapeur de la fenêtre de ventilation. Further Note *This note informs the player to use the ventilation shaft in order to get into the Workshop to stop the Machine Room Ghost Gallery note_1.png|Location of the note in the original game. I story.jpg|This is an example image (Remake) Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents